Whoops I Did It, Again
by G2P123
Summary: An old buddy of Danny s comes to visit the Tanners . What will happen when she visits? Humor, love, and drama? Has a bit of language...but please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Whoops I did It, Again 

Disclaimer: Full House does not belong to me nor does it`s characters. The rightful Warner Bros. own it.

"_You should`ve heard those knocked out jail birds sing lets rock!" _

Jesse shook awake. It was his alarm clock, which played the tune "Jail House Rock", which was one of his favorite songs. He had bought it from Graceland, which to him was the happiest place on Earth.

He checked the clock and yawned. It was 5 to 8, and immediately he could smell pancakes and pop-tarts downstairs. He woke up his wife and twin boys and went to go downstairs.

When he opened the door, he bumped into Danny.

"Hey, Danny, no offence, but what are you doing here? Aren`t you supposed to be downstairs cooking breakfast, or cleaning the kitchen floor?" Jesse asked curiously. "Well, yes, but I just wanted to tell you that one of my best friends` from college is coming over today at 2. She just moved here from New Jersey, so I invited her to stay here until she gets a home."

"But Danny we don`t have any guest rooms. Where is she gonna sleep?" "I realize that, which is why you`ll be sleeping in Nicky and Alex`s room."

"What?? But it`s a little too small and-"

"I also realize that, but you`ll be able to fit. Don`t worry." Danny reassured with a grin. Jesse sighed. "All right all right, so Becky and I are gonna sleep in Nicky and Alex`s room, and your best friend is going to sleep in my bed? Sounds fair." He said sarcastically. "That's the spirit!" Danny said, patting Jesse on the back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Guys, get ready she`s coming! Get in a line from tallest to shortest! "Why Daddy?" Michelle asked. "Just do it." The family just stared at him with a weird look.

_Ding dong! _

Danny rushed to the door. "Leona! Nice to see you again! This is Jesse, Joey, Becky, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Nicky, Alex, and Comet." Danny said in order from tallest to shortest. "Nice to meet you all, my this is a lot of people." Leona said, with a slight tone of shock. "Danny`s been telling me that there isn`t much people here, then again that was 7 years ago."

Jesse stared at Leona. Was he in love? No, he couldn`t, he was madly in love with Becky. There was just something about Leona that was beautiful. Her eyes? Her hair? Even though he hardly knew Leona, he could tell she had a good personality.

Becky noticed Jesse staring at Leona, and with just one glance she could tell he liked her. She was starting to get a little jealous. _No, he would never choose her instead of me. Jesse and I had so many good memories together so I know he wouldn`t just throw it away. _She was lost in thought thinking about the good times she and Jesse had.

"Leona, may I show you around?" Jesse asked. "Sure." Leona replied, with a huge smile. Jesse held Leona`s hand and went into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything to this, except for Leona.

"So what do you think? I know it`s really clean and organized, but hey, that`s just Danny`s way." Jesse said jokingly.

Leona chuckled. "So where do you sleep?"

"We`re just about to go there, and, Becky, the twins, and I all sleep upstairs, in the attic." Jesse replied as him and Leona were going upstairs.

"Here it is." Jesse said, flicking on the switch.

Leona looked around. "Wow, this room is like Elvis and hair oriented." She joked.

Jesse stifled a smile.

"Dinner!" Danny called from downstairs. Immediately, the twins, Joey, Becky, Jesse, Leona, and Stephanie came rushing in, while Michelle and DJ were already sitting down. Then Comet came running in through the kitchen door, sitting by the best spot to beg – the twins` chairs.

"Eww, Dad, what`s that?" Michelle complained.

"Why that, that`s my new recipe, "Spinach Surprise".

"What`s the surprise?" Joey mumbled.

Danny shot him "the look". "Come on guys, just try it, you`ll like it." He reassured.

Everyone groaned.

"Come on guys, it`s not that bad." He reassured, again.

"Emphasize "bad", and your right." Jesse remarked.

Danny remained quiet throughout dinner as everyone finished eating.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Leona, how`d you like dinner? I mean, besides today`s cooking, Danny`s not a bad cook." Jesse said.

Leona laughed. "It was okay, and your family`s really funny."

"Yeah, you should see it when it`s **not **normal around here." Joey joked.

Leona grinned.

"So, may I show you around the attic again, Leona?" Jesse asked, taking her hand.

"Sure." And they both disappeared as they both went upstairs.

Becky sighed as she sat down.

"Something wrong, Beck?" Joey asked curiously, eating a donut.

"I guess, it`s just that…well I think that Jesse is the only one who, follows Leona, a little **too **much, don`t you think?" Becky asked hesitantly.

Joey hesitated, then replied, "Well maybe, but I know Jesse, and I know that you guys are really close, so I don`t think Jesse would **ever** cheat on you, especially because he really loves you."

Becky smiled. "Yeah, I guess, Jesse would never cheat on me. Thanks Joey."

Joey nodded, finishing up his donut, then he said, "Well, its time for cartoons. _Ha-ka-ka-ka-ka, wow." _Joey mimicked Popeye before leaving.

Becky went upstairs to go to the attic, but before she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard Leona giggling and laughing, in a way she didn`t want to hear. She thought, "_It`s just nothing._"

At least she **thought **it was nothing.

When she opened the door, she could hardly breathe.

There was Leona, atop of Jesse with nothing but a skirt, and Jesse, with no shirt and pants on.

When she finally got her breath, she shrieked, "Oh my god!"

"Wait, Beck, I can`t explain. See, Leona was saying—"

"I don`t **care **what she was saying! All I want to know is why in the god damned world my husband is nearly naked and with another woman!" Becky yelled, with tears starting to form.

"See, Beck, Leona was—"

Why was Jesse so damn calm? Why would he do this, when he said he loved her, and only her?

Becky couldn`t take this anymore. She _ran _downstairs before Jesse could finish explaining.

Tears were stinging in her eyes as she ran outside to the front porch, not caring who saw her.

As soon as she was outside, she fell off the porch, crying hard, until she heard someone come to her.

"Aunt Becky!"

It was DJ. But Becky didn`t stop crying.

"Aunt Becky, don`t cry." DJ comforted her, talking to her like she was a little kid.

Becky continued crying, _harder._

"Aunt Becky..Aunt Becky.." DJ comforted her aunt, not saying anything but her aunt`s name.

The two of them sat there until rain began to fall.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
